


if we meet each other in hell, it's not hell

by roads (lavis)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Damsel in Distress!Lavi, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavis/pseuds/roads
Summary: she's spent her life searching for the ghost of a man who never existed.or, lenalee rescues lavi.
Relationships: Lavi/Lenalee Lee





	if we meet each other in hell, it's not hell

Two months and twelve days. It had been reported that Bookman along with Lavi have been captured by the Noah’s.

“I can bring them back!” Lenalee pleaded, her hands curled to fists beside her. But Komui said no, that it was too dangerous for her to go, but she knew it wasn’t about that. It never was.

Instead of debating this plea, she decided to accept it and without any last words, she fled to her room. The day grew short, glancing through the window, her curtains dancing with the breeze that flew in.

If anyone was going to bring them back, it had to be her. She couldn’t stand back and watch her friends disappear and put themselves in harm’s way. Kanda was free, but he returned and disappeared along with Allen. Oh, how she longed to have them back, to hear them bicker and to watch Lavi join them.

“Innocence, give me strength.” she prayed, palms connected with a rosary between and her knees feeling weak against the carpet.

Lenalee climbed through her window, adrenaline and courage by her root of her mouth, “I will save them even if it’s the last thing I do.”

♡

Her dark boots led her closer to the same place she parted ways with Allen, the ground feeling the same despair she felt when he disappeared from her arms. But she told herself she wouldn’t dwell on it.

“Where could they be?” she thought, eyes scanning the environment when a soft branch breaking caught her attention. She saw a trail of blue locks rummaging through the trees, and she followed, treading lightly, hoping they’d lead her to her loved ones.

“We have to leave and take bookman,” one of them said slyly, “Neah has been awakened.”

Lenalee’s breathing hitched at the sound of the names.

She entered the arc, witnessed more of their clan with Bookman, handcuffed to a chair and his eyes heavy with exhaustion and what could she only imagine…blood splattered near his coat. She took a step, her dark boots coating her with a lightness that hindered her existence as she stepped foot inside.

Scanning her surroundings, afraid, she tried her best to coax herself with silence and stealth until she heard a sound of a dying man. “Is that Lavi?” she asked herself, uncertain of what the voice will lead her too.

Nonetheless, she followed, and Lenalee could feel her heart trying not to collapse with her lungs. “Please, be Lavi.”

And certainly, it was. But not the Lavi she was hoping to find. She half-expected a smile, a wrinkled nose, and a warmth that could fill the whole room. But instead, she found Lavi with blood stained teeth, defeated innocence, and drained spirit.

“Lavi!” she cried, running to his side, and falling to her knees. “Wake up! Please! It’s Lenalee! I’m here…” she grabbed a hold of his face, but no reaction.

His pulse was weak and Lenalee felt her lungs collapse, wanting to fall with them as her eyes filled with sorrow and allowed her tears to fall on his lap.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” she sobbed, but then she felt a twitch of his fingers.

“L-ena…” Lavi slurred, wrists in pain over the cuffs tightening around his veins.

She stands to his level, his eyes following her, and she leans in, wrapping her arms around him, never letting go again. Lenalee felt himself resting on the crook of her neck, the blood on his forehead seeping onto her blouse, but she didn’t care. She found him, disorientated and tainted with abuse, but she found him. He groaned in pain and she pulled away, afraid that she worsened his injuries with her embrace.

“I’m sorry, Lavi-kun!” She said, rushing to break the cuffs.

How stubborn she was, to not let him speak or say anything when she was desperate for him to say her name.

“Hey,” he finally managed, breaking the bubble that was of her voice.

Eyes locked, her mouth…nothing but a whimper. He didn’t know what to say once he got her attention, so he settled for:

“I’m still in this world, Lenalee.” Lavi whispered as he swallowed down the ache in his chest.

She was always a woman of words, but she was speechless at the thought of him remembering such a terrifying experience for her, when her legs were like a fortress and her hair was gone. She saw a different Lavi in front of her, one that was vulnerable and tampered with fear of what could happen next. Their heart beats were the only sound filling the room, and Lenalee did something she never thought she would do.

She placed her lips on his, pulled away as soon as she remembered the situation, but it lasted enough for him to return the kiss.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Lenalee said, savoring the taste of war on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> when will lavi come home...


End file.
